Betrayel,Love,Happiness,Anger and Seaweed?
by xNhu
Summary: When Rachel got a new look, got betrayed by the glee club, expelled from McKinley and left by her fathers who is there with her? Yes Kurt,Blaine, the Warblers and an unexpected love is there with her. Rated T b'cause I am paranoid.


**AN: Hey guys! I'm back with a better story and this time I WILL FINISH it :) I am gonna make a Dalton boy who is in love with miss Rachel Berry and I really need your help with his looks and personality, I know that ''perfect'' don't exist but I really wanna make this boy as perfect as it can fill this and you can add more to it if you want: **

**Name: Age: Look (Hair,eyes etc.): Activity: History:**

**Car and job?:**

**So puh-lease help me with it? PRETTY PRETTY PUH-LEASE? With strawberry dipped in chocolate? Haha lol my brain is filled with seaweed ANYWAY I really hope you like my new story. ENJOY! :)**

**I do NOT own Glee if I did Rachel and Mike or some Warbler would be together and there would be no confusing Broadway stuff... Seriously I had never heard of Wicked or Funny Girl before Glee.**

**Oh and Rachel got a makeover by Kurt a few days ago but she didn't wear her clothes and makeup at school only outside of school and the Warblers haven't seen her in two weeks.**

* * *

><p>''Hey Kurt? C-can you meet me at the Lima Bean as soon as you can I really need a friend right now.'' Rachel's voice was shaken and for sure not confident. She couldn't belive it her fathers had left her with the house full paid <strong>(Sorry didn't know what it meant in english) <strong>and 50 000 dollars to her account. The glee club had slushied her, her boyfriend Finn had ended their realationship for Quinn (AGAIN) and the school had kicked her out. Now Rachel had nobody but Kurt, Blaine and the Warblers but they were at Dalton Academy private school only for boys at least it was better than anything right?

''Rachel! Rachel were are you?'' Kurt spotted her at the normal table they use to sit by in her new andfaboulus looks.

''Hey are you okay you look like your fathers and boyfriend had left you for another girl and that you got expelled and betrayed by the glee club and school and that nobody understands you.''

''Hello to you to Kurt. And yes my fathers had left me alone with the house full paid and 50 000 dollars to my account and Finn left me for Quinn. The glee club slushied me, insulted me and the school expelled me. And to your answer to that nobody understands me is yes but at least I got you, Blaine and the Warblers, right?''

Kurt's face went from anger to mad to frustration and now it was just sad.

''Why wouldn't you have us? Of course we are here you silly diva! You know I'm a little offended that you thought that we wouldn't be there to help you, you know.''

Rachel was now a thousand times more happier than she was ten minutes ago.

''About the glee club I am very angry at them and how could Finn do that? I am soooo not giving him warm milk before bed time! And why did they expelled you from McKinley?''

''I don't actually know but I have a little suspicion that Santana and Quinn got something about it.'' Rachel's voice was sad but a little happy that she didn't need to come back to that crap school.

''Well at least you don't have to go back to that hell of a school anymore.''

''Are you reading my mind?'' Rachel asked a little scared.

''Haha as much as I loved to but we have to go back at Dalton and explain it to the other boys and that they can help you with school and maybe I can move in with that big house of yours if you let me.''

''Kurt! Would you guys really do that to me? I love you guys so much!''

''I know hon, now before we go I think you should sing to me about what you feel about Finn.''

''N-now? In front of all this people?''

Kurt gave her the 'DUUUH, What did you think?' look and pushed her to the stage and whispered to the band which song.

_Rachel:_

_I got your emails_

_You just don't get females_

_Now, do you?_

_What's in my heart_

_Is not in your head_

_Anyway.._

_Mate, you're too late_

_And you weren't worth the wait_

_Now, were you?_

_It's out of my hands_

_Since you blew your last chance_

_When you played me_

_You'll have to cry me out_

_You'll have to cry me out_

_The tears that'll fall_

_Mean nothing at all_

_It's time to get over yourself_

_Baby, you ain't all that_

_Baby, there's no way back_

_You can keep talking_

_But baby, I'm walking away_

_When I found out_

_How you messed me about_

_I was broken (heartbroken)_

_Back then I believed you_

_Now, I don't need you_

_No more_

_The pic on your phone_

_Proves you weren't alone_

_She was with you, yeah_

_Now, I couldn't care_

_About who, what or where_

_We're through_

_You'll have to cry me out_

_You'll have to cry me out_

_The tears that'll fall_

_Mean nothing at all_

_It's time to get over yourself_

_Baby, you ain't all that_

_Baby, there's no way back_

_You can keep talking_

_But baby, I'm walking away_

_Gonna have to cry me out_

_Gonna have to cry me out_

_Boy, there ain't no doubt_

_Gonna have to cry me out_

_Won't hurt a little bit_

_Boy, better get used to it_

_You can keep talking_

_But baby, I'm walking away_

_You'll have to cry me out_

_You'll have to cry me out_

_The tears that'll fall_

_Mean nothing at all_

_It's time to get over yourself_

_You'll Have to cry me out_

_You'll Have to cry me out _

**(Pixie Lott -Cry me out)**

The whole café was now clapping for Rachel.

''Now miss Rachel Berry that was very entertaining but now we have to leave and meet the guys.'' Kurt said dragging her out of the café and to his black and very big car.

* * *

><p><strong>Review = Strawberries dipped in chocolate in wonderland!<strong>


End file.
